


The Owl House Headcanons List

by Capawcinno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Headcanon, just a list of my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capawcinno/pseuds/Capawcinno
Summary: Just a list of my hc's for The Owl House. Probably will be updated.
Kudos: 32





	The Owl House Headcanons List

**General headcanons:**

\- witches are very cat-like and they did, indeed, learned magic from cats and nature

\- witches can hiss and purr like cats do

\- witches have cat-like fangs and they eye pupils can expand a lot more than human pupil can

\- witches love warmth and most of them are lactose intolerant

\- magic education starts at the age of 9 and ends at age of 18 (9 grades, excluding baby class)

\- to graduate magic school witchlings have to pass their coven specified final exams and join the proper coven

\- staffs are given by school after graduation, but palisman has to be made by witchling themselves as it is part of every coven final exams

**Eda Clawthorne headcanons:**

\- she did graduated Hexside, but after she refused to fight Lilith her staff was taken away, and since she refused to join any other coven she made her staff (with Owlbert) all by herself

\- she is raging pansexual

**Luz Noceda headcanons:**

\- Luz has best grades in ilussions and oracle classes because of her great imagination

\- she is questioning non-binary and uses she/they pronouns

\- she is outed as bisexual to everyone because she doesn't give a damn

\- she is too scared to use more destructive spells because she's pure and doesn't wanna hurt any of her friends by accident

\- she knows damn well Amity has crush on her and her feeling are mutual, but she's scared that if she goes too fast she may ruin their relationship

\- her favorite color is mint-green (thus why she loves Amity's hair)

**Amity Blight headcanons:**

\- she is closeted as fuck because she's scared of her parents and how people will react

\- she often purrs unconsciously and is super embarassed of that

\- she is in abomination coven only because her parents put her there, she really wanted to study in bard coven but her parents think this coven is useless

\- she is great storyteller and is pretty good at writing poems

\- she sings pretty good but she is too embarassed to ever sing in front of anyone

\- she wanted to ask Luz to prom to use it as excuse to come out as well as to confess to Luz

\- she hates her hair color


End file.
